So Much For 'According To Plan'
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: It's been sixteen years and suddenly when it's time to bring him back home Sakura's past so graciously decides to bite her in the ass and ruin everything she has become. SasuSaku. bleach/naruto x-over. Will be completed after Intelligently Ignorant.
1. Where We Are

Title: So Much For 'According To Plan'

Author: irritatingly optimistic

Chapter: One - Where We Are

Disclaimer: Naruto and Bleach belong to much more important people than me.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

_16...16 _the thought repeated in my head as I looked upon the monstrosities with gleaming white masks that stood before me as well as the other shinobi in the clearing.

I couldn't shake it; the thoughts, the feelings. I knew exactly what I should have done but I did nothing, absolutely nothing. My body refused to budge, despite Naruto's desperate calls and my brain screaming at my body to move.

I stood stock still.

I heard hurried foot steps form Naruto's direction as he exclaimed my name, once more telling me to move just before pain exploded to life, rushing through my body like shock waves. The creature had knocked me into the air using the back side of it's hand to shove into my entire left side. I felt my shoulder bone and parts of my collar bone shatter. I also felt my rib bones crack.

_I was once more thrown into the air. But this time someone caught me. A young looking boy about my age his eyes were wide and he looked at me with admiration as well as look that said are-you-insane?_

_I smiled before coughing up blood._

"_thanks"_

My body collided with the ground, hard. The pain further increased. Blood escaped my barely parted lips.

There wasn't anyone there to catch me. Not this time. Not ever again.

"SAKURA!!" Naruto's voice shattered the very air around me.

I willed my body to move.

Nothing.

_It hurt the pain was unceasing, but still I tried to stand. Slowly I had made it to my hands and knees. I was about to collapse but once more the same boy was beside me, helping me to my feet._

_This time I laughed for a reason, if there was one, that I had yet to find._

"_thanks"_

I once more struggled to get to my feet. I made it an inch off the ground before collapsing once more.

No one would be there to help me to my feet. Not now. Not ever.

The rest of the shinobi watched, stock still as I had been before. But they had a look of horror written all over there faces. Some stared at me, some at the thing that had hit me as well as the rest of the things while some looked back and forth. But still they did nothing.

"Sakura" my name had escaped the lips of the last person that I would have ever thought would care. _His_ gaze was fixed on me just like Naruto's, just like Kakashi's, just like the spirit that had struck me down and just like the rest of the spirits.

"W-what is that thing?" it was a females voice. The voice was shaky indicating the owner of the voice was shaken up

"A hollow" it wasn't supposed to be spoken aloud, only thought but none the less the answer was spoken and all the attention was now surely located on me.

"A _what_?" the same female voice asked

"Hollow" I answered. Begrudgingly spiting out the metallic liquid that had made it's way up my throat.

"What's that?" a male voice, the smaller one of the two that had been with _him_ at the time we had run into each other.

I sat on my legs not having the strength to will my somewhat bloody body to do anymore "Pluses that never found their way or human souls that were devoured by one or more hollows" I answered at the statement the female took a step back gasping, some gaped others gave no reaction.

"Well, aren't you well educated Death God" the hollow that had struck me down stated

"It's Shinigami, get the name right" I countered in with a cold voice and stare. My icy voice had managed to make Naruto, Kakashi and _him_ look my way with a startled expressions.

* * *

My newest story, yes it's also a bleach naruto x-over, but it's a SasuSaku instead of an ItaSaku. So what do you think? Should I bother to continue?


	2. Reluctant Explanations

Title: So much for 'According to Plan'

Author: irritatingly optimistic

Chapter: Two - Reluctant Explanations

Disclaimer: If you have heard it before this than it's not mine, if you haven't then it is mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Well know, widely feared; that's what I had once been. Now though things have changed I know for a fact time moves slower here than it does in the human realm or in Soul Society, in fact one year is the equivalence of seven in either world.

At the age of fifteen I was already a captain in the Gotei Thirteen. So why now? Why one hundred thirteen years later am I no better then a child just beginning to learn how to hold a kunai straight? It's ridiculous and I shouldn't have been struck down. Not be such a weak hollow. Yet six, unscathed, amused hollows stand before me while I'm crumpled on the ground with half of my body's bones shattered.

Again the hollow reached out grasping my broken body. Stabs of pain coursed through my veins pounding louder than they had moments ago. Still the hollow laughed as he straightened his arm to make it parallel with ground and yet I couldn't do anything. One arm was useless and the other was trapped, on top of that I don't have any soul candy on me.

_Fine mess, Sakura _I seethed silently. I couldn't believe I had made such a novice mistake. Furious was an understatement of how I felt at the moment, I don't think beyond furious even covered it. My pain was drowned out in comparison, but it made a come back as the hollow began squeezing my body as if attempting to crush it until all that remained was dripping blood that would no longer be mine and the dust of my remains.

I bit my lip harshly to stiffly my scream, instead a grunt escaped just before I found myself plummeting to the ground with a scream that was not my own. My head shot in the direction in which the scream had originated. The hollow was evaporating by the molecules and in seconds was gone leaving five hollows standing.

Abruptly I was yanked out of the air and just as quickly I connected with ground. I looked up to find who had bothered to stop my plummet only drop me on the ground themselves.

Uchiha, Sasuke.

Of course it would be him. Before I could give a proper reaction he was gone with the world in tow.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

When I awoke I found myself looking at a white ceiling. I looked around me and I found myself looking at pure white walls. A hospital.

Pain suddenly shot through my whole body, resonating from the left side of my body. I then remembered what happened, Hollows, the left half of the bones in my body being broken, being saved…Sasuke-san. Sasuke-san had saved me. Why?

I didn't have so much as a second to ponder that for pain had come from Naruto holding me tightly.

"Let go, Baka." It was his voice again, louder than normal though. Why did he waste his breath or even his time and strength for that matter on me? Didn't he loath me? I didn't have time to ponder that either.

Naruto let go of me, "And why should I?" his voice louder than normal as well. My ears started to hurt along with my dully pounding head.

"Quiet down, Naruto" I whispered though I didn't hear my voice. I heard Kakashi-sama's voice the same noise level it had always been. Kakashi-sama had said my words exactly.

"Why?" Naruto whined his voice still amplified "And why are you talking so quietly" my head pounded more with each word.

"Everything is louder to Sakura-chan"

Naruto's mouth form an 'o' then he turned back to me "Really?" he questioned still far too loud for my aching head and ears liking. Though he looked at my expectantly ignoring the glares both earlier mentioned boys shot him. Still Sasuke-san seemed to care. Perhaps he's only glaring at Naruto because he had wanted the blonde to be quiet. That's the only logical explanation for him to also glare at my hearts brother. My aching head forbad me from doing anything to the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan and I myself hoped to quiet him so I nodded. My head throbbed harder because of the action, but I knew my voice wouldn't be loud enough so I'd just have to deal with it.

"Sorry" he scratched the back of his head apologetically while replying sheepishly. He was only slightly quieter but still loud enough to hurt my currently sensitive nerves.

"Quieter" Kakashi-sama and I said at the same time. Again Kakashi-sama's voice overrode mine by a bit less this time, but I don't care at the moment just so long as the far too loud teenage boy quiets down.

"Sorry" Naruto repeated his earlier reaction but managed to quiet down enough for my head not to pound with his one worded apology.

Then suddenly Naruto looked like he just remembered something and as he opened his mouth I already had the feeling that I wasn't going to like what came next. "What was that about, Sakura-chan? Why were those…monsters there?" His voice was sullen as he either avoided the actual name of his subject or just didn't remember. He also didn't seem to be done with his stream of questions.

Both Sasuke-san and Kakashi-sama became attentive, clearly wanting to know the same thing.

I heaved a sigh. I knew I wasn't going to like it. There went sixteen years of hard work to mask my real identity.

"And what's a 'Shinigami'"

That one hit me the hardest. I didn't know how to respond. What should I say? Should I comply? Should I even bother? I do owe them that much. I also can't very well right it off with a shrug and act like it's nothing of importance. I suppressed another bubbling sigh.

The aching in my head had ceased and I'm sure my voice can reach higher volumes now so I asked, "Truthfully?"

Naruto gave a nod, for once being quiet while awaiting my explanation.

"I don't know why Hollows" Naruto gave a low growl at the name, answering my earlier pondering over remembering or avoiding. I continued, paying the blonde no mind "were there. They shouldn't have been."

"Why not?" Sasuke-san interrupted.

I glanced at him, tilting my head slightly as I did so "They shouldn't be able to reach here, they're closed off and they don't belong here" I answered as best as I could. I continued before the raven haired teen could repeat his question. I'm in no mood for a game of 20 questions. I realized I had answered the first two questions leaving me with the last one.

"A Shinigmi, also called a Death God, is a male or female person who for one reason or another lost there life and had enough reiatsu and will to assume duties that are similar to a shinobi's."

"and you're a Shinigami" Sasuke-san stated

"You died" Naruto gasped in disbelief, managing to take that bit of information out of the entire definition I had provided.

I was at a loss for words once more. That didn't matter though

"How" Sasuke-san demanded, leaving no room for a question mark.

I studied him for a second. Why did he care? What is it to him? I didn't want to give that piece of information out so I resolved it by simply saying, "It's against the law to ask that"

He obviously didn't like that answer, if the growl that resonated from his throat is any indication. Though the only good it did him was make me want to smack the nosy teenager upside the head. Thankfully Naruto had formulated another question "What law?"

Damn it. I don't want to answer that either. I shifted my focus from my raven haired former teammate to my broken bones and began healing them. To bad I don't need to give it the full concentration I once needed to and I can't act like I do when both my fox brother and father figure know I don't need to. On top of that I was hoping at the very least not to divulge any answers concerning Soul Society. "I really have no desire to answer that either." I stated shooting pointed looks at the guys closest - Sasuke isn't included, I don't what he is to me = to my heart. The soon to be Hokage looked like he wanted to sigh at my lack of cooperation while his self proclaimed brother looked irritated "But I'll try to answer that anyway." The blonde looked hopeful once more and the onyx eyed sharingan user appeared less irate.

Taking a deep breath, I told myself this is the least I can do and they deserve to know. I mentally prepared myself for their reactions. "It is one of the many laws Soul Society runs by." Naruto and Sasuke-san looked interested and confused. My heart's brother opened his mouth and I had the inkling it was something to do with Soul Society "Soul Society is my original home that I haven't seen in sixteen years. Soul Society is also where the dead go, but it seems that the dearly departed of this world don't need assistance getting there. I could never understand how or why on that one. Any way there are two sections: where the Shinigami reside, the Seireitei, and where civilians live, Rukongai." I finished and just by glancing at the blue eyed, sometimes red eyed teenager I decided to add on dryly, "Any questions?"

"Oh yeah." Was my immediate response. I prodded my ribcage and when no pain ensued I proceeded to poke at my arm and collar bone. Still feeling nothing, I sat up straight and swung my bear legs over the side of the uncomfortable bed.

I settled myself in for a long talk "Fine but not until I'm sure no one well hear." I retorted, realizing I still wasn't aware of my location other than being in a hospital room.

Kakashi-sama caught onto the source of my unease immediately "We are just inside Fire Country borders, in a small town. No ninja."

I smiled and nodded "arigato"

"Err…why, sakura?" Naruto asked

I turned to him "Well, simply put I can get in a lot of trouble if people learn of Soul Society without my knowing it."

"Oh I get it, like telling the enemy the village's secrets." The blonde exclaimed when the concept clicked. Glaring at him, I realized Sasuke-san was as well. I still don't get why he's acting like he never left, or even did half the things he did. It just doesn't make sense to me. Oh well, perhaps that mystery well unravel itself.

"Pretty much" I agreed, smiling and nodding "So what are your questions?"

I prepared myself for a whole lot of questions. "Why are you here, if this 'Soul Society' is your home?" The chicken ass hair styled young man asked and for a second I thought there was a bit of distaste and spite put into the words Soul Society'. I wonder why, what does he have against it? "Do you intend to go back to it? When? What trouble? What are the rules there? What do you mean 'this world'?" Dang he sure has a lot of questions and it sounds like he has more ready. Plus there is this feeling he isn't going to let go of the whole 'how did you die?' thing either.

I turned to the bubbly jinchuriki "You have anymore?" I didn't want to keep track of more but might as well do it all in one shot.

"Nope, that's already a lot of explaining." nonchalant but alert as always when he's interested in something but doesn't want to make it obvious.

I sighed, might as well go in order. "Well, I'm here on orders." I started "so because I'm here on a mission, it's not my choice whether I stay or go or even when. That's all up to captain-commander"

"Who is that?" Naruto interrupted. So much for already having a lot of explaining.

"Captain-commander Yamamoto. He is like well, like a Kage I suppose. He is a captain but he commands all the other captains."

"Other captains?" again with the interjections. One more and I'm bobbing that idiot over the head!

"He is the one who gives the orders and all the other twelve captains have to report to him." I continued as if the blonde hadn't even spoken "There are thirteen captains in all and they are known as the Gotei Thirteen or the Thirteen Protection Squads. Every Shinigami is categorized into one of the thirteen. Each squad has at least one hundred members, but only ten have recognized positions. Captain, vice captain, third seat, fourth seat and so on till tenth seat. Some of the squads are known for certain things. Like the eleventh squad contains most of the Shinigami known for sheer power. Second division controls the special forces unit and are very much like shinobi." I stated, then I looked pointedly at my blonde ADD close friend while asking, "Any questions on that?"

I was surprised when the stoic close friend spoke up instead, "What is your ranking?"

I thought about that for a moment, I could tell him I don't have one. I shook my head inwardly at that, I'm already being completely honest and open might as well just say the detailed truth "I am the former captain of the sixth squad." my voice was sullen I could hear it, but I couldn't pinpoint the reason. Perhaps because now I have to remember the current captain, or maybe because I no longer hold a place in the Thirteen Protection Squads. It's probably the former.

"Former?" Naruto gasped, with shock coloring his tone.

"Captain?" Sasuke-san added on his voice the same as Naruto's

I mused on whether I should be offended, he did after all question my ability to reach that rank. None the less I discarded the thought and nodded my head.

"Who is the current, and what's the connection" Kakashi-sama asked finally taking part in his former students' interrogation.

I quieted looking down at my lap, my fists clenched themselves till my knuckles turned white.

_One hundred-twenty years ago  
Seireitei, Kuchiki Manor_

"_Come on! Play a game with me" I shouted. I was just outside a noble's house, I found myself spending a lot of time there now that I'm a Shinigami. I'm here because of my precious person. Ever since a year ago, with that Hollow incident in Rukongai, I've been in the Seireitet joint at the hip with the boy that has a knack for saving me. Even though he and I are always together we are the exact opposite in nearly everything. Like night, him, and day, me. _

"_No." came the emotionless reply from the young boy I hold so dearly. "Games are for children" of course got to be the logical one._

_I pouted "and what do you think we are? Adults? We aren't even ten yet." And that is the truth. I'm nine while he is eight. I act his age while he acts like a young adult. I tease him on that._

"_So?" He questioned. His long silky black hair fell just past his shoulders and I briefly entertained that thought of playing with it._

"_Be a child, it's your only chance." I explained sauntering over to the small boy and leaned against him. "Please."_

_He rose an eyebrow and chuckled, "I don't understand why you try with that. It never works." Liar._

_I stuck out my tongue like the child I am and he laughed. "What game?" _

_I kissed his nose and pulled back with what I'm sure is a mischievous grin, "Tag, you're it." I giggled as he blinked his very beautiful dark violet eyes. Then whipping around on my heel, I dashed._

"_OI! THAT'S CHEATING!" He shouted, chasing after me. I laughed loud enough for him to hear and I heard his footsteps quicken._

_End flashback_

I felt a tears sting my eyes and one raced down my cheek before dripping on my clenched fist.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned pulling me from my memories.

Lifting the hand that my teardrop had hit, I used my skin to clear my face of the wet substance. With a quick sniffle I attempted to act like nothing was wrong. I hoped my voice wouldn't break and I still didn't look up. "Kuchiki, Byakuya. The head of the Kuchiki clan. Relation is a very close friend, like a brother." my voice cracked, on his name, on close, and on brother. I don't know if that's how he still views me. Have I changed in his eyes? I haven't talked to him in at least a century. He probably hates me, but I miss him so much.

"Then why are you crying?" Sasuke-san asked concern and anger twisted into his baritone voice.

"I miss him, a lot. And I don't know if he even still views me as a friend." I poured out unthinkingly. It's to late too take it back now anyway

"Well if he's like a brother then he's probably feeling the way you are." Naruto stated confidence quite noticeable. I smiled, his words haven't failed me in so long and I'm glad they still don't.

"Thank you, Naruto" taking a deep breath a resumed the black haired teen's starting questions. "Trouble, trouble" I mumbled searching my brain for the answers "well I don't honestly, I've never had to worry about that.

"As for the rules, there are a few main ones to always know. One - by ancient law two Shinigami cannot hold the same zanpakuto, they must fight for the honor of bearing the spirit, with the spirit going to the winner." I ticked off one finger " Two - it is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire hollow powers." I ticked off another " Three - it is against the law for a Shinigami to use forbidden Kido." and another " Four - it is against the law for a Shinigami to give their spiritual power to humans." another " Five - it is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government, to do so is treason." hey look a thumb! " Six - it is against the law to attack a captain, to do so is treason." And another thumb "Seven - it is against the law to commit terrorist action or attempt overthrow of the balance of Soul Society, to do so is treason." back to the fingers "And eight - it is against the law to commit murder" finally! All done. I took a deep breath. Shinobi rules of conduct aren't the only things I memorized.

Naruto triple blinked "What?"

I sighed "Honestly Naruto! It's not that hard, they're really simple. Then again, they aren't for you to abide by."

"What are zanpakuto? And Kido?"

Never mind, answering backwards would be better here. "Kido are like jutsus. But they are numbered and some have incantations that have to be spoken before it can happen otherwise the attack won't be as strong. While zanpakuto or soul reapers are katana that a shinigami has. Each blade is different depending on the person, but like I said it is against the law to have two of the same zanpakuto - which has happened before."

"Err…I get the Kido thing, but not the zanpakuto, katana thing." Naruto asked, scratching his brow - his pose for trying to grasp a concept.

"Perhaps it'll be easier if you have visual?" I asked suggestively and the confused blonde instantly nodded approvingly of the idea. "Well I need my katana first."

Kakashi-sama took said weapon from his hip and tossed it to me. The black, cold, aluminum metal that I prefer landed in am palms. I tugged on the bandaged with dark violet bits as well as pink bits seen where the bandages purposely weren't wrapped hilt. The katana doesn't have a guard. It slid out easily enough and the black blade gleamed; visible all the way till the sharp, slightly curved point.

Stepping foreword the only missing nin reached out but didn't touch the blade. "May I?" He requested obviously curious as to the blades traits.

I smiled, I think that was the first time since I meet him that he actually requested something of me. "Sure." I approved, moving my hand so he could grab the hilt. He held my Soul Reaper delicately, examining it and slashing it through the air. Testing it's capabilities. "This is my zanpakuto." I stated proud of it. "not only is it every Shinigami's main tool but it changes form to fit the part of our souls. Zanpakuto are part of our souls and are therefore unique. They each also have there own names mine, for example, is Myaku meaning pulse. Each has a gender as well, but not always the same as the Death God's."

Naruto and Sasuke-san both looked at me like I had grown another head. I simply ignored there incredulous looks and attempted to explain, "They have their own spirits as well, they are their own being. Though it depends on the Shinigami on whether they may surface or not."

"So then yours has to do with pulses." Kakashi-sama depicted.

"What good is that?" Sasuke-san questioned, obviously seeing it as a useless ability. Then looked in thought for a moment, "The blade is well taken care of though. If nothing else, that well be it's best use." He tossed said blade back to me.

I growled not liking his comment, Myaku vibrated showing he, too, was offended. "For one no that is not Myaku's ability and for two, if it were it would still be useful."

He rose in eyebrow at my abrupt anger, "How?" if he wanted a challenge, then I'll give him a challenge.

"Controlling a pulse would allow one to control the heart rate as well as blood circulation. A quick and easy way to save a life."

"Or kill" my challenger threw back. He had wanted to see how I would use such an element to my advantage. He had already thought of a way. Damn him. I glowered at him but before I could bite back a reply my heart's brother interrupted.

"Then what can…Myaku do?" Naruto asked. The blonde clearly thought it strange to call a blade by name.

"Myaku controls vibrations." I stated matter-of-factly while daring the Uchiha to make another comment.

"That's quite useful." Kakashi-sama stated, already guessing all the ways such an ability could be used. Water and air currents, the human body, electricity. Quite useful indeed.

I smiled and nodded. "Well, moving to the last question." I took a deep breathe. "As far as we - we being Soul Society - know of there or three worlds. The Modern World, the Shinobi World, and Soul Society." I went through my mental list of questions to be answered. Besides the 'how did you die?' that I absolutely refuse to answer, that's it "I believe I answered all of the questions."

"Modern World?" the Kyuubi holder question quizzically

"I don't know how to explain it, you'd have to experience it for yourself" I answered quickly wanting to be done already. I folded my legs into a crisscross position and rested my hands on my knees "There now I'm answered all of your question so you-."

"No you didn't." came the blunt reply of my apathetic former teammate as he cut off my sentence. I was have tempted to ignore him.

I cocked an eyebrow instead, hoping he wasn't going to bring up what I think he is, and feigned obtuseness, "Really, now? Which one?"

"How did you die?" he retorted and I slumped inwardly. Won't he give up on that?

"Fine." I growled, earning a triumphant look as well as two curious ones. "If your so bent on finding out, the truth is I drowned. Happy?" It wasn't a lie either.

"Oh." they were obviously waiting to know how it had happened and I so don't want to say.

"There was a flashflood."

_One hundred-twenty-eight years ago  
River on the outskirts of town_

_The rain pelted hard against my skin as I dashed down the sidewalk by the river. Rain was common here and so I didn't think much of the flashflood warning this morning just before school. Glancing to the left I saw a small head bobbing in the raging river._

_Without a thought I cut straight toward the fast paced river and dove in head first. I'm an excellent swimmer, but I didn't foresee the current being so cold or strong. My body felt numb within seconds, but that's all I needed. I reached out and grasped the child and pushed for the other side._

_Thankfully the river hadn't been to strong to make such a feat impossible. It did, however, take a lot of my strength. I gasped wildly for breathe as I struggled to get the little boy to gasp for gulps of air as well. Another thing I excel at is health so CPR wasn't too hard. I plugged his nose and forced breath into him, then I pressed on his chest. I repeated the motion several times before he started into a coughing fit, water spilling out of his mouth._

_He opened his eyes, obviously using a lot of energy to do so, and muttered a hushed but gratitude filled thank you before passing out. I smiled, grateful and feeling accomplished that I had saved the young boy's life._

_I never saw it coming. _

_One second I was trying to stand and the next the current had swept me away. I tried to fight, I honestly did. The flashflood warning flashed in my head and my smile was back. I don't have a reason to fight, so why should I? Suddenly my back was slammed into a solid, hard substance with a force only water could mange and pain erupted. My body is freezing and heavy, my eyelids feel like they weigh a ton, and my back hurts so terribly bad. So I just gave up. I allowed my eyes to slide close, the dark to over take me, and the pain to dull out. And for the first time in a long while, I relaxed._

_End flashback_

"And," Naruto probed bringing me out of my revere.

"It was raining and I remember hearing about a flashflood." I smiled hollowly with a chuckle to match "I didn't think much of it since they were common. I still didn't even think about when I dove head first into the river I always followed on the way home, even though it was raining really hard. I had seen head bobbing in the river and had acted out of pure extinct. Thankfully I was a strong swimmer and had gotten the child to the other side before he drowned. Just as I was about to move away from the river's edge, the flashflood came and swept me away. I remember being slammed into a hard substance before I lost consciousness. When I woke I was high above the ground and a woman in all black told me I was dead."

"Why didn't you fight?" Kakashi-sama mused, clearly thinking of my strong will to fight.

"I couldn't find a reason. Not one." I answered truthfully.

"What?" Naruto shouted, not believing the stark statement.

"That can't be true." Sasuke added shaking his head.

"I didn't have any family, or friends. My life was going down hill and I had thought it would have just been easier to give up" I explained. The blonde, never-say-die teenager opened his mouth to immediately to protest. "I know now that that isn't a good enough reason. Plus I never had anyone to tell me they were glad for my company or any encouragement period. So at the time living didn't seem worth it, and death seemed so much better."

"No family? What happened to them?" I didn't bother to look at the brooding male

"I was abandoned at young and was always bouncing from foster home to foster home." - frowning at the memory I shook my had "enough. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I like where I am and if I could do it over, I wouldn't have changed a thing."

Kakashi-sama smiled warmly, with his eye of course, at me. "Alright, that's enough. Let her rest she'll need it for the trip home."

I nodded gratefully and slumped down comfortably into the bed the hospital had provided. Sleep came easily.

* * *

Yay, chapter two. Damn that was a long one. Any how what did you think? Critisim is forever welcome.


	3. Awakenings

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Three – Awakenings

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 1,723

**Disclaimer:** If you have heard it before this than it's not mine, if you haven't then it is mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I felt as though I was drowning, the river had caught me again. This time, though, it wasn't letting go.

I tried to break free, to surface. I really did. I tried to scream and punch and kick and flail, but I couldn't resurface. I just couldn't. Something held me still, without even holding me at all.

And even though I felt as though I was drowning, I wasn't suffocating. That didn't make a wick of sense to me. If I'm drowning, then I can't breath, and if I can't breath, then I must be suffocating.

But I'm not.

Why not?

It doesn't make a single bit of sense to me and I didn't really feel like figuring it out. I had the urge to let it be and just go with it.

The sensation of déjà vu struck. And it made sense.

I jack knifed into a sitting position feeling sweat bead down my face and my mouth open in a mute scream.

The ability to scream has been one that will never occur on it's own for me. Only with shear force will it escape my throat. I think it's because of how I died. When you're drowning, you can't scream. Loud noises are impossible. Perhaps my body deemed I no longer need the ability and tried to do away with it.

I felt sweat slide down the back of my neck in a shudder inducing way. This dream has haunted me every chance it gets since the incident. Never ceasing, always there.

I hate it.

But what can I do about it? I can't tell it to go away. Dozens of times I've tried to make it go away. But it doesn't, and there is nothing I can do about it. So I loath it with every fiber of my already once dead being and leave it be.

Unfortunately, the others don't know this. Now I've got to spill what's left of my guts. Great.

Sasuke-san fluttered over me. Expressionless, emotionless, but there. Needlessly there.

Why can't he ever get it right?

When I want him there, he isn't and when I don't want him there, he is. And he never shows any emotion. Perhaps it's just me. He doesn't seem to mind Naruto or Kakashi-sama.

"I'm fine" I whispered in a hoarse voice. Damn it, now he's probably not going to leave me alone.

"No your not." He retorted stubbornly, knew it. I knew it. Go away. Please. I don't want to be weak in front of him.

"Yes I am." I argued quietly so he wouldn't hear the desperation in my voice.

"No your not." He repeated not budging. Why not? What does worrying over my health do for him? Nothing. So then why?

"What do you care?" I snapped angrily and confused. Ever since we ran into him, he's been confusing me. Helping me, then ignoring me and then paying attention to me again. It makes no sense and it's really beginning to frustrate me.

He flinched and stopped, lapsing into silence. Offering no reason.. "What does it matter?" He replied dodging my question and frustrating me further.

"Pick one Sasuke-san." I growled, feed up with his bouncing and ever changing emotions. I swear he can change emotions quicker than a girl changes her clothes. "Caring or aloof, no halfway. It's really getting on my nerves."

He tightened his jaw and stocked to the end of my bed, then he seated himself and proceeded to disregard my existence. Damn it! He's so frustrating, but I didn't get the time to mule over that, I never get the chance to mule period. Naruto seems to like appearing when I want him least or when I want him most. So do I or do I not want him at the moment?

He launched himself at me again while screaming 'Sakura'. Right, no mulling.

I allowed him to tackle me and force me to fall backwards. It's less of a hassle that way. Something made me glance over at Sasuke-san and he was glaring at Naruto. Why? Because he was loud? Then he can get over it. He didn't say anything this time though.

"Get off Naruto." I laughed my energy returning and out of the corner of my eye Sasuke didn't relax, but he did turn away.

"Aww, but I haven't gotten to hug you today" He whined teasingly, brotherly.

"So? Get off." I returned in the same manner. He always seems to know how to make me laugh. I guess that's why I get along so well with him.

"Your mean, Sakura" the loveable blonde continued whining, but obliged anyway.

"Sure I am." I answered nonchalantly. I hopped off the bed and made a beeline for my stuff. Then it occurred that the two were still in the room. "Out, the both of you" There is no way I'm changing in front of them.

Naruto grasped Sasuke-san's arm and dragged him out the door without objection. In turn Sasuke-san glared at the blonde and ripped his arm from said fox boy's grasp, but still followed him out.

I giggled at the scene, realizing that Team 7 has a chance of coming back. What a minute. That's wrong. Sasuke-san isn't going to willing return to Konoha. Squad 7 is always going to be broken. _Always_.

Sasuke-san jerked his head in my direction and it was, surprisingly, glare free. It was actually shocked, but then his lips curled in a smirk. Our eyes locked and I couldn't find the strength to look away; I didn't feel like I wanted to either. Then he tore his eyes from mine as if he wasn't affected and shoved Naruto out the door, shutting it behind him. I fell backwards against the counter. I didn't know how to explain the feeling. I couldn't find anything in his black hole-like eyes but still I felt entranced…wanting. Oh, god. No. My old, buried emotions are creeping back. That's most definitely not good. This won't end well at all.

I turned to my stuff immediately so as to busy myself from the mind-plaguing distraction that was Uchiha, Sasuke and I proceeded to dress in my everyday attire that Kakashi-sama had been so gracious as to retrieve for me. I smiled; my boys definitely know how to take care of me. Making me laugh, making me feel loved, no matter what the situation or how they feel. It's like they're always trying so hard to keep me as happy as possible and for that I owe them a lot.

I glanced around the room to make sure I had everything. When my gaze glided past the window, I saw a black butterfly with it's two bottom quartiles outlined with pink. It had perched itself on the window. And for a second I froze. Then it wore off. I know I messed up, but what would old man yam-jii-sama want to say? Nothing that takes me from Konoha, I hope. Still I reached for the window.

There was a shout, Naruto's I identified, and a struggle then the door swung open. The first thing I heard was a "Sorry, Sakura, she wouldn't listen!" Also Naruto. He was actually right behind a nurse.

I tugged my hand back, making a mental note to shoo them out of the room ASAP.

Then I laughed, "It's quite alright, Naruto. I'm fully dressed." Thankfully, that was all the frantic blonde needed to calm down. I briefly entertained the thought of teasing about what would have happened if I _hadn't_ been fully dressed. Before I could even make my decision though, the nurse was already striding toward me.

"Haruno-san," She started in a scolding tone and medic or not, I knew exactly where this was going. So I opened my mouth to protest, but she kept going allowing me no room to speak. "you are not to be out of bed," – she then eyed my attire – "or dressed for that manner. If you wished to have the window open, you could have simply asked." She then proceeded to usher me back to the bed I had woken up in minutes ago.

Doing her job or not, I found myself irritated. I wonder if this is how some of my grouchy patients feel when I'm stern and no-nonsense with them. I wouldn't doubt it. Still, they were injured and I am perfectly fine. So I set my jaw and refused to budge. "Haruno-san." She stated warningly.

I stayed put, "I realize you are simply doing your job, but as you can see I am perfectly fine and need no assistance." I snapped as politely as I could. She didn't stop trying to make me move though.

"I would feel better if I could come to that conclusion myself."

"I'm a medical nin myself, and am perfectly aware of my physical being, but if you wish to continue then perhaps I can request a glass of water.." She stopped, seeming to turn my words over inside her head. She then looked around, to find that there was no sink in this room.

She took a hesitant step out of my bubble. FINALLY! Then she eyed me suspiciously. "very well, I will return momentarily with a glass of water." She headed for the door, pausing just before she got there, "but you'd better be here when I return. Understand?" But she didn't wait, she just continued on her way. She is truly a marvelous medic, I can't deny that. I must come off that way to all my patients as well. I giggled lightly. How funny.

I refocused on the window, and found the odd colored butterfly still where it was. It hadn't moved an inch. It did though, when I opened the window and lifted my finger for it to perch upon.

I felt Naruto and Sasuke-san's gaze heavy on my back. But the messenger was relaying its message.

"Kuchiki, Byakuya, Captain of the sixth division, has been sent to retrieve you, Haruno, Sakura."

I paled. No. Great.. I'd really messed up this time.

What do I do now? What _can_ I do now?

Quite possibly: Nothing.

* * *

Yeah, it was short. I'm sorry but I think the last chapter made up for it. I'll update my other stories within due time, I'm just uncertain as to when....please review. Criticism is forever welcome.


	4. Stand Beside Me

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Four – Stand Beside Me

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 1,737

**Disclaimer:** If you have heard it before this than it's not mine, if you haven't then it is mine.

**Note:** Myaku's input will be in bold and Sakura's replies will be in italics.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, something must have told him something is wrong.

But I didn't answer; I simply repeatedly hit my forehead against the window. How could I have messed up so completely? Why didn't it click sooner to fight back? There was finally a possibility, no matter how slim, of Sasuke-san _actually_ returning!

And now I'd gone and got myself in trouble. How – I hit my forehead against the window – damn – and again – smart – and again.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, yanking me away from the window.

Sasuke-san.

Then I realized the butterfly was still there. So, "Understood." And it was gone.

"Understood? What? Are you replying to the nurse? Sakura, that's no reason bang your forehead on the glass."

I shook my head, "No, the butterfly." Now he looked even more confused. I stepped back till I was seated on the edge of my hospital bed. "Remember, how what I told you guys about yesterday? That type of butterfly is the messengers."

Sasuke-san raised an eyebrow, while Naruto blinked, "butterflies? As messengers?

I nodded.

"Okay then what was the message?"

I stayed silent. What would they say? Would they fight it? "I have to go back." I whispered.

Naruto looked stunned, while Sasuke-san scowled. Yeah, I still don't get why he cares. "What do you mean, 'go back'?" Sasuke-san demanded. See, it's almost like he _actually_ cares. Tch, it's probably just a front.

"You can't just leave, Sakura." Naruto added in.

"I don't have a choice." I muttered in the same sullen tone.

"Yes you do." The blonde retorted.

"If Shishou told you that you _had_ to do something, would you really say no to her?" I growled at the blonde, feeling helpless.

The full magnitude of how badly I'd screwed up was finally setting in. Madara is still out there. Naruto still has the Kyuubi sealed inside him. Akatsuki is still a problem. I'm still needed here. I've really screwed up this time.

"Well…" Naruto trailed off giving no specific yes or no. But I still took it as a no.

"That's what I thought." I was still snapping and snarling. I shouldn't though, it's not their fault. It's mine. And I shouldn't be taking it out on them. But I can't help it. I feel so helpless and like such a screw up.

"Sakura." Sasuke-san growled warningly.

I sighed. "Sorry."

"That Captain-Commander person that you mentioned…" Sasuke-san started, I knew the question implied: Was he the one who sent for me?

I nodded in confirmation.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I screwed up. That's why."

"So what? Everyone screws up at one point or another." Naruto growled, and as much as I wanted those words to comfort me, I knew they wouldn't.

"Really?" I asked in return.

Naruto nodded vigorously, "Sure Sakura"

Sasuke-san though, he caught on. "What aren't you telling us, Sakura?"

"I thought that was plain to see. I'm a former _captain_; do you realize that my losing to a _novice_ hollow is like a _jonin_ losing to an _academy student_?" And that's why Naruto's comforting words would only be a false sense of security right now. Sasuke-san sucked in a sharp breath and for the first time in a long time, Naruto was speechless, he couldn't find one soothing thing to say. "Now do you see just how badly I screwed up?"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke-san though, "So you're just going to leave?"

My head shot up from its lowered position, and instantly met barely concealed rage filled onyx eyes. Maybe, just maybe he does care… I snorted inwardly, a bit late for that now, huh Sasuke?

Still I nodded my head "It's not like I can't not leave."

Naruto cocked his head, "And why the hell not?"

"They sent a captain to get me."

"Oh. Do you think could win?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, and I won't find out. It's Kuchiki, Byakuya. I won't fight him. It'd be like asking me to fight you guys."

"Okay, then if you can't stay." Never-say-die, never-give-up blondie say what? Even Sasuke was looking at him incredulously. But Naruto wasn't done yet. "That means we'll just have to go with you."

…What? He can't be serious. I was just about to respond when I was cut off. "Go where?" Kakashi-senpai interjected.

"Ummmm….Sakura, what was it called again?"

"Soul Society." I answered, not even thinking about it.

How can he think it'll be that easy? I can't just bring them with me! I'm not a captain, so I can't make that decision anymore.

**~Byakuya can though.~**

No way. I can't believe this. Myaku has never sided with any but Byakuya and I. Only people he deems safe and even good for me to be around me. If that makes any sense. But he had. Really, I can only take so many surprises before my brain starts leaking.

Kakashi-senpai blinked then sighed, "We'll have to talk to Hokage-sama first, you know?" What?! Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"We can send her a note." Sasuke suggested.

All of them are okay with this idea?! I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. So I shut my mouth then tried again. Still no sound came out. Finally, not daring to try a third time, I allowed myself to fall backwards so that I was flat on my back looking at the ever-so-white ceiling above me.

This is a dream. It has to be. There's no other way to explain how…_oddly_ things are going. Or if that's even the right word. I don't think my brain's working properly to figure this out. Hell, it's hardly even sinking in. And I'm a part of the situation!

Too much. This is just way too much for me to even _consider_ handling. I heard Myaku laugh in my mind, his sword vibrating slightly with his mirth.

_Yeah, okay, just keep laughing. Some help you are._

Again Myaku laughed and his sword humming with it. **~Have a little faith, will ya?~**

I sighed. "Shut up, Myaku." Then I proceeded to set up once more.

I hadn't realized I'd said this aloud instead of in my head until Naruto stared quizzically at me – in fact all three did – while asking, "What?" Oh yeah. I still hadn't told them that not only does a zanpakotu have a name and is it's own being, but it can also communicate with its partner. Oops.

"Um. You remember how I said zanpakotu are basically their own person?"

"Don't tell me, you can also communicate with them, can't you?" Sasuke asked, catching on immediately.

I nodded sheepishly. "That about sums it up."

Kakashi-senpai shook his head, "And you were supposed to be the normal one."

I couldn't help laugh at that. Naruto did too. While it seemed that Sasuke and Myaku snorted at the exact same time.

…Odd.

"Okay, as much as I appreciate it. There's no guarantee that you guys can actually come."

Naruto frowned, "And why not?"

"Because, I'm not captain anymore, honestly I don't know what I am, but that's not my decision. If Byakuya says no..."

"But if he says yes?" Naruto countered, being ever the optimist that he's always been.

"Then you have to figure out how to make Captain-Commander say yes."

"No problem." Sasuke stated confidently and Naruto nodded with him.

I opened my mouth to tell them they are both idiots, because honestly, that's exactly what they are, but I was cut off. Again. This time though, not by someone else's words, nope, it was by two rice paper doors. A circular one in front and a rectangular one behind it.

That's gates to Soul Society.

When said gates opened, the door sliding to the side, Byakuya and all his glory stood there. Wow, he looked different. Then I smacked myself inwardly, I haven't seen him in _how_ long, and _that's_ my first thought? Nice, Sakura, real nice.

**~stay focused, will ya?~**

I hardly heard his growl. My attention was fully on Byakuya as he moved forward swiftly. What is he doing? And a second later my answer came: he tugged me up and off the bed and straight into his torso. Then he wrapped his arms around me. Kuchiki, Byakuya was _hugging_ me. It took a second for that thought to register before I smiled and moved to embrace him, curling my arms around his neck and standing on my tiptoes.

After a moment we parted.

I, of course, was speechless. I was so sure he hated me. He hadn't wanted me to take this mission to the Shinobi World in the first place, and I'd still done it. But it seems that he doesn't hate me. That didn't mean I knew how to respond just yet either.

So he took the initiative, "it's been a while."

And again I was smiling. He always knew just what to say when I was speechless. I nodded, "It sure has. It's good to see you."

He nodded in turn "It's good to see you as well."

I took a breath and a leap of faith while I was at it. I turned to my team. "These are Uzumaki, Naruto, Hatake, Kakashi and Uchiha, Sasuke. They have just recently learned of my being a shinigami and would like to accompany me to Soul Society."

Byakuya analyzed them for a few moments then looked to me. "Are you alright with that?" When I nodded he went silent eyeing me. Then after what seemed like forever, he nodded, "That is fine with me."

"Told you, Sakura" Naruto exclaimed his face bright with excitement. His loudness had earned him a whack on the head and a glare courtesy of Sasuke. Idiot.

I smiled any way, then I turned to Byakuya, "I suppose we should get going then, ne?"

The tall, mysterious seeming man rolled his breath taking eyes and nodded heading for the gate.

Home. I was finally going home. Wow, how long has it been since I've been able to say that? The sword at my hip hummed and I heard Myaku laugh, **~forever, Petal, forever~ **

I smiled, _sure does seem like it_.

* * *

My apologies for the long gap in the update. I finished it not to long after posting chapter three, but my beta took so long that I forgot I even sent it to him. Oh well. I hope you liked it. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	5. I'm Home, Sort Of

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Five – I'm Home…Sort Of

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 3,327

**Disclaimer:** If you have heard it before this than it's not mine, if you haven't then it is mine.

**Note:** Myaku's input will be in bold and Sakura's replies will be in italics.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

It will take no time to get threw the tunnel, even with Naruto's constant commentary which will most likely earn him a few whaps on the head. We're half way threw it already. The funny thing is, is that every now and then while watching the situation Byakuya would roll his eyes and mutter something about 'just like Ichigo'. Who the hell is Ichigo? I didn't bother asking the question aloud, I'll find out soon enough I'm sure.

Right now Sasuke and Naruto were just in front of us, arguing about something or other.

"How have you been, Byakuya?" I asked, glancing at him

He glanced back. "As well as can be expected. And yourself?" _Translation: I've hit some hard points, but I'm doing as well as I can._ I smiled with a bob of my head.

"Oh you know, up and down and all around." _Translation: good and bad, just doing as well as I can too._ He nodded his head too.

"What?" Naruto butted in. His expression telling just how confused he was.

"It's called ask how the other is doing idiot." Sasuke deadpanned

"I know that!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because of how they responded, I don't get it!"

"There's no need to shout." I muttered.

"Sorry, Sakura" Naruto called over his shoulder with a sheepish grin. I sighed.

"And how hard was it to figure out they were just saying that they were doing well with a few mishaps along the way?"

Naruto blinked. "That's what they were saying?"

"Idiot." Sasuke and I stated at the same time causing Naruto to look back and forth between us. "What?" we asked in unison.

"That's creepy…since when were you two so in tune to each other?" Seriously? In tune. Yeah right. We both snorted together once more. "See!" Oh damn, he is right. That doesn't make us in tune though. That would require trust and I don't have that with Sasuke, hell Sasuke doesn't even like me…well except that odd behavior…but that's beside the point! There's no way we would be in sync with one another. There just isn't.

**~Well don't your thought's just scream denial~**

I frowned. _How so?_

**~'There's no why we would be in sync with one another.'~** He mimicked, impersonating me.

_It's true!_

**~Is it true because it is or because you want it to be?~**

_It's true because it is!_

**~if you say so.~**

_What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?_

He didn't answer though. What the hell? Who does he think he is eavesdropping on my thoughts and then saying I'm wrong?

"Are you arguing with Myaku _again_ Sakura?"

I couldn't help the heat I felt in my face. "W-why would you say that?" He'd always found it funny that Myaku and I could work in sync but argue the whole entire time. And then argue every chance we got as well.

"What was it about this time?"

I sighed. Byakuya knew me way to well to let any amount of stammering sway him to leave it alone. "Apparently I'm in denial about something or other. He wouldn't specify." Off-handed meant that it would be less likely to get Naruto or Sasuke's attention.

The look the tall man shot me told me that he wasn't buying it, but he'd let it go for the time being. "I see. You too never can seem to stop picking arguments with one another over nothing."

"You don't get along with your sword Sakura?" Naruto asked butting into Byakuya'a and mine conversation once more. Then he paused. "Boy that's going to take some getting used to."

I shook my head, "Never have."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity thinly veiled. It seemed he was in _that mood_ again, the one where it actually seems like he cares. But that's most certainly impossible.

**~denial~** Myaku chimed airily.

_Am not_ I retorted without a second's hesitation. Then I shrugged my shoulders in answer to Sasuke's inquisition, "Don't know, we've just never stopped arguing no matter what. It's pretty rare when we don't."

He nodded and turned back to focus on our destination.

"Hey, how much longer?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence. Does he ever shut up? What am I thinking? Of course he doesn't, but if he didn't than he wouldn't be Naruto, now would he?

"A little bit more to go." I assured hoping that would keep him quiet for a bit.

No such luck. "Yay! So what's this place like?"

"You'll see when we get there." Kakashi-sempai stated for the first time. I shot my former sensei a grateful look in which he returned with a smile. Of course it wasn't an actual smile, just a shift of his mask and the emotion in his black eyes. But that was Kakashi-sempai's way of smiling. And his way of frowning. Or his way of conveying emotions all together.

"Aww, but I can't wait!" the blonde whined like a child, and of course Sasuke told him so. Naruto 'hump'ed "Says you"

I sighed as it turned into yet another argument. "Are Myaku and I that bad?" I couldn't help but wonder allowed.

Byakuya nodded. "Sometimes worse, sometimes better. But yes you two are generally like this."

I winced, blunt as ever. "I see."

Then we were out of the tunnel and on some cliff overlooking the whole of the Seiritei. This was my favorite place to come to when I wanted to blow off some steam or just sit and think. Byakuya knew that of course, it was more of an our place thing.

"Home sweet home" I couldn't help but murmur.

"It's a large home." Kakashi-sempai remarked.

I nodded my pink hair scattering about as a gust of wind swept through. "Oh this is just the Seiritei, I told you that there are also the Rukongai districts that are just as large as the Seiritei." I stated with a prideful grin.

Naruto gave a low whistle. "That's _way_ larger than Konoha. I'd like to met the idiot that'd ever try to sneak in here." I had to agree. That would be suicide.

"You most likely will met the five that successfully infiltrated Soul Society and got what they were after." Byakuya spoke up.

I whipped around just barely able to keep my jaw from hanging open. "Seriously? I'm guessing it's someone named Ichigo, right?"

He nodded. "Kurosaki, Ichigo. He is now a substitute shinigami that helps the Soul Society whenever he can."

Now it was my turn to whistle. "Dang, and what did he want."

Byakuya carefully kept his gaze away from mine, "To stop Kuchiki, Rukia's execution."

I choked. "…Kuchiki?!" He shook his head, indicating that he'd tell me in detail later on. A Kuchiki…on death row?! How the hell did that happen? Last I checked they were all a bunch of honor bound stuck up nobles. Byakuya and Genri-jii-sama being the only exceptions.

"Damn, that guy and his team were either really strong or Soul Society isn't as strong as it looks." Sasuke commented

"It's a little of both. Ichigo is a remarkable human, and Soul Society hadn't exactly been in the best shape at the time." The raven haired man stated absentmindedly, yet something told me he was being cautious. And typically my gut was right, Byakuya dealt in subtleties which meant if my gut was telling me something then it was probably right. Besides I can also draw an experience with Byakuya. So question is: which part is he being cautious about and why. He wouldn't use guarded words around me, so it's got to be that he isn't sure how much he wants Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sempai to know and/or how much they're allowed to know.

Oh damn! I didn't even _think_ about that. …Well I suppose it's to late now. But still, I can get in a lot of trouble…

**~Nice job Pixy.~**

_You could have reminded me._

**~That's not my job.~**

…_True…_but_ as my companion you could have at least thought to help me._

**~You didn't ware me for ten years and for the three that you **did** you ignored me. Why should I have thought to help you~**

_Because…I…um...well..._

He sighed, **~No use crying over split milk though, right Pixy? So I'll forgive you just this once, but don't you dare think that you'll get off so easily next time or that I'm going to not use this against you, because I will.~**

_I totally deserve it, but that doesn't mean that I'll be docile while you tease and such. I will snap back._

**~I'd expect nothing less~**

I grinned inwardly. _Glad to know we're on the same page._

"Stop arguing with Myaku, Sakura" Byakuya repreminded not even spareing me a glance.

"But we weren't arguing."

Now he glanced at me while raising and elegant black eyebrow. "Really?" His tone implied he didn't believe me for a second.

I blushed and looked away, crossing my arms over my chest in a pout, "Mostly any way."

If he wasn't such a dignified noble I'm sure he would have snorted. Same old Byakuya. I guess not much has actually changed with him.

"_As well as can be expected."_

What did he mean by that? What happened that hurt him so much? Why didn't it even occur to me until now? I'm such an obtuse idiot. By the look on his face I knew I was wearing my heart on my sleeve again, so I smiled and shook my head while burying my worry for him deep from view until I knew I could pull it back out. Until then it would probably be best not to ponder his earlier statement any further than I already have.

I paid little attention to the shinigami that rushed by us or that we passed on our way to the first division. Many paused to bow to Byakuya and some even sent me curious glances. That made sense, I haven't been around for a hundred years or so after all. And of course Byakuya would be respected by most now, I don't need him to tell me he's the head of the Kuchiki clan now or that he's the sixth division captain. Yama-jii-sama had already told me so when it happened.

See I'd call as a monthly check up and report whatever I thought necessary and that would be all. Sometimes Yama-jii-sama would tell me something, but mostly he wouldn't. He had been kind enough to tell me the abovementioned facts ahead of time though, even though I'm pretty sure I would have figured out just my Byakuya's appearance.

Byakuya came to an abrupt halt "You three will have to wait here for Sakura to return."

Wait for me to return? Where am I – oh we're oops. See? Obtuse idiot. I sighed, having the sinking feeling that if I don't get chewed out then Naruto or Sasuke are going to get into some kind of trouble. I can just feel it. Well, might as well get it over with. "I'll be back soon," I headed for the door, then stopped "don't do something stupid." I looked pointedly between Naruto and Sasuke. Hopefully it'd help, doubtful that it will but it's still worth a shot to try.

I quickly made my way through the giant doors with the kanji for 'one' on it. It took no time to track down Yama-jii-sama. "Hello, Captain-commander." I greeted with a bow at the waist.

"Sakura. It is good to have you home, however temporary your stay." Then his old seeming eyes narrowed, "You brought company and even told them everything."

I winced bowing deeper, "Yes, I did. My apologies if I wasn't supposed to."

"That is alright, they could be of use to Soul Society." I couldn't help but frown, that wasn't always a good thing to hear, that worries me. What worries me even more is that I don't know if it's a good or bad thing.

Then a thought hit me make me feel slightly slow for not picking up on it when he said it. "Temporary stay," I furrowed my pink eyebrows "Captain-commander?"

He frowned at me "That's twice now, when was the last time you were so formal?"

I double blinked, "What?"

"You've called me 'Captain-commander' twice, you have a tendency to call me 'Yama-jii-sama'" He winced as he said the name.

Oh, that's what he meant by formality. Why is he dodging my question? "Well, I thought that if I called you 'Yama-jii-sama' right now then that would only make my situation worse…"

"You think you are in trouble." It was a statement.

I still nodded. "I do. I lost to approximately five novice hollows. I thought that you were taking me out of the Shinobi World for my inability to perform my task properly."

He sighed, "Stand up straight, Sakura." I did as told. "I was only pulling you back for you to remember how to perform your task properly. It's been over a hundred, I didn't expect you to be able to go so long and still remember how to take down a hollow especially since you've taken so much time to learn how being a shinobi works. It will be useful to Soul Society in time."

I blinked again, "Really?" I couldn't help the building excitement. "Then I will be able to return to the Shinobi World?"

He nodded, "I would advise remembering quickly, it will be crucial for you to be there for the next few months."

Will doesn't that put a damper on ones spirits, "Why, may I ask, is it crucial?"

"We believe we are to have an up coming war with Hueco Mundo."

..:Xx0o0xX:..

As I walked out the door I tried to organize and absorb all the information Yama-jii-sama had just told me. I can't believe this. A war. Damn it. Then I smiled, but I also got clearance. Byakuya wouldn't have sat outside the door for the whole time I was in there nor would he let Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi stand there, that would be like asking for trouble. And Byakuya typically doesn't like trouble even when he can't avoid it. So logically he brought them to the 6th division. I dashed for said destination. And by dashed I mean flash stepped of course.

It took me no time to get there. I still knew this place by heart. But the people had changed. I didn't recognize most. In fact some redhead stopped me before I could get to Byakuya's office.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ha–" I stopped myself 'Haruno, Sakura' had be my normal reply for so long that I'd forgotten that I go by 'Kuchiki, Sakura' in Soul Society, "Kuchiki, Sakura."

He raised an eyebrow, incidentally drawing my attention to his odd tribal black tattoos momentarily. "Really? What were you about to say before that?"

I blinked and sighed. I'm going to be put through 20 questions aren't I? Might as well as get it over with before the questions can be asked "Over a hundred years ago I was assigned to be the 'protecter' or whatever the hell you want to call it of the Shinobi World. A bit before that I was adopted into the Kuchiki clan by Kuchiki, Genri; Byakuya's grandfather. I was about to say 'Haruno, Sakura' because that was the name I was going by in the Shinobi World. Happy? That should have covered any and all questions."

He stared at me for a moment, as if sizing me up to see if I was telling the truth. "You missed one."

I frowned, "Really? Which one?"

He nodded, "Yep, you forgot, 'why did you call Captain Kuchiki by his first name' and 'why you're going to enter his office?'"

Oh. Oops, hadn't even thought of those. I opened my mouth, "Because she has bothered me whenever she felt like it since we were eight and we are childhood friends. Satisfied, Abari?" and yet the words that came out were not mine. Not by a long shot.

I turned around "Hey Byakuya. My boys haven't caused you any unnecessary trouble have they?"

"Childhood friends?" Abari questioned with disbelief. Abari's most likely his last name. Huh, I wonder what his first one is.

"Beside the blonde and black haired boys continually arguing? Not particularly. Though I do think they're driving my squad members insane. Do something about that, would you Sakura." He went ignored by his captain though. Poor guy.

I nodded with a laugh, "My apologies on their behalf then, they never could behave themselves when they're around one another. Any idea of where they are?" I turned to Abari, "Oh and what would be your first name?"

"They're your boys as you stated Sakura. It's not my job to keep track of them."

"Renji."

I nodded, "That's true. I'll just pester your squad then. Wow. Your squad, it feels so odd saying that. And it's nice to meet you Abari, Renji."

"Get used to it, you aren't getting it back–"

"–stingy–" I interjected playfully.

"–and here are some documents for you to read. Urahara and Shihion are no longer among the squad captains but are in Karakara town. You may visit them if you so wish." I took the documents he offered. Damn are they _heavy_.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Thank you. Really? I'll have to ask them as to why myself, aren't I? I think I will pay them a visit though, I haven't seen them it quite a long time now that I think about it."

He turned to head back into the confines of his office before stopping and looking over his shoulder with a soft look in his eye. "Oh and, welcome home Sakura."

I smiled earning that rare soft look from Byakuya never failed to cause happiness and contentment swell inside me, "It's good to be home." We are childhood best friends after all, as well as family. And the door closed.

When I turned away from the large door I realized that Renji was looking in between the door and I with and incredulous expression. "I told you we are childhood best friends. We've gotten along since the first day we met. Though it's still rare to get that look, even for me."

"No kidding. Why haven't you been around though? It would have been nice to know I didn't have the coldest captain in the history of captains."

"I wasn't around because I couldn't be around. Shinobi World has a different time scale than Soul Society does. Even though a hundred years has past here only sixteen have there. I've been busy most of the time with shinobi matters. The only reason I'm back is because Byakuya was sent to retrieve me." Then I smiled at his commentary. "Byakuya hasn't always been this way. There was a time when he was brash and hotheaded more often then not. He's just lost a lot. That's all. He's also not cold, no one is honestly, they're just harder to get to know and aren't that social is all. You're his vice captain aren't you? Give it time. I'm not saying Byakuya will come around, just that you'll understand him a bit more."

He was silent, digesting everything for a few moments. "I suppose. Here I'll help you find those guys you're looking for. I know where they are."

And of course the two were busy trying to kill each other while Kakashi-sempai stuffed his nose in that accursed book of his when we found them. I sweat dropped. "Kakashi-sempai? Break up their fight would you? We've got to get going."

* * *

I'm not entirely sure if this one was beta-ed so my apologies for any and all mistakes. But I figured I'd update since I realized that I had five chapters done and only four posted. So here you go. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
